bzpgotfandomcom-20200213-history
Protector
The Protectors are a race of beings who reside on the island of Okoto, occupying villages and larger settlements across the island's six diverse regions. Being the primary inhabitants of the island, all player characters thus far have been members of this species. Known Protectors Ice * Nato, current Diplomat for the Ice Region, time traveler, and survivor of Season 1. * Commander FF, Ruler of the Ice Region, who also survived Season 1. * ToaD, former Council Member for the Ice Region, who was killed in Episode 8, Season 1. * Hero, the former Trader for the Ice Region, who met his end in Episode 5, Season 1. * Four guards who journeyed with Nato into the past. Only two of them came back. Fire * Voxumo the Usurper, former Mask Maker, who died in Episode 9 of Season 1. * Burnmad, current Ruler of the Fire Region, and survivor of Season 1. * Dragonstar, current Trader for the Fire Region, survived Season 1. * RG, former Council Member for the Fire Region, killed in Episode 5, Season 1. * Imrukii, former Diplomat for the Fire Region, who was executed in Episode 7, Season 1. * Five Guards who ventured into the Temple of Time, and accompanied Nato on his journey into the past. Only two of them returned. Water * Pulse, the former Trader for the Water Region, rightful heir to the throne, current Mask Maker of Okoto, and successful survivor of Season 1. * Jed, Council member for the Water Region, slayer of Voxumo, and survivor of Season 1. * Terrorsaur, current Ruler of the Water Region, responsible for the poisoning of the Stone Region, and a survivor of Season 1. Jungle * ToaTimeLord, former Ruler of the Jungle Region, murdered Episode 3, Season 1. * Smoke Monster, current Trader for the Jungle Region, and survivor of Season 1. * Underscore, former Diplomat for the Jungle Region, killed in Episode 5, Season 1. * Tekulo, current Council representative for the Jungle Region, and another survivor of Season 1. * Chad, one of TimeLord's guards, who perished in Episode 5, Season 1. Stone * RahiSpeak, former Trader for the Stone Region, died from poison in Episode 2, Season 1. * Bronze, the Mask Breaker, former ruler of the Stone Region, poisoned in Episode 2, Season 1. * Zatth, former Diplomat for the Stone Region, and sole surviving Stone player from Season 1. Earth * Dallior, current Diplomat for the Water Region, and survivor of Season 1. * Ghidora, former Council member for the Stone Region, poisoned in Episode 2, Season 1. Other * The 'Knights of Ekimu', an order composed of Protectors from numerous different tribes, who existed roughly 250 years before the events of the game. Their fate is unclear, although the being they named themselves after believed that they still existed in some capacity in the present. * Among the many entities that composed the horde of corruption were undead Protectors originating from all of the different tribes. * Ekimu and Makuta, the Mask Makers of legend.